The Way I Loved You
by Lithoniel
Summary: Good-girl Bella and bad-boy Edward are from totally different worlds...but that's the way they love. One-shot, song-fic, BxE


_Hey guys!_

_Okay, a little explanation:_

_Bella is a 'good' girl (to her parents and teachers) but her involvement with Edward Cullen, the town's bad-boy, changed her perspective on life and love. Despite being forced to break up with him when her parents find out, Bella still loves him, and he her. Going out with Jacob Black, a goody-two-shoes guy who her parents adore, she realises just how dead she feels without Edward. So when she enters the school talent competition with her friends and an original song…will Edward get the hint?_

_Ages:  
Bella = 18  
Edward = 19/20  
Jacob = 18  
Emmett = 21  
Alice = 18  
Rosalie = 19/20  
Jasper = 19/20_

_**Disclaimer: Charact**__**ers belong to Stephenie Meyer, lyrics to 'The Way I Loved You' belong to Taylor Swift and John Rich**_

_En__joy!_

_

* * *

_

~The Way I Loved You~

* * *

I was in tears as I looked out my window, hating what I had to do. I loved Edward with all my being, but I had to break up with him or be thrown out of the house. Charlie and Renée – Mom and Dad – didn't approve, and said that if I spent any more time with him out of school, I would be thrown out of the house. I couldn't do that. Edward didn't even go to school – he was nineteen, going on twenty and I was still eighteen. Wiping my eyes, I reapplied my makeup and climbed out my window to go meet Edward at the parking lot by the beach.

* * *

He was waiting for me with that sexy smirk of his as he leant against his black motorcycle, and I almost grew teary again as I thought of how I had to hurt him. I stormed up to him angrily, although my anger was directed at my parents, and prepared myself to break his heart and mine.

"Hey Bells," he grinned, leaning down to kiss me. I forced myself to push him away firmly. He looked stunned. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore," I lied, forcing out the words. "I've met someone else…I'm sorry."

"So you think you can just drop me for some loser?!" he yelled. I glared at him, hiding my tears.

"You should have seen this coming! I mean, we're from totally different worlds, Edward! I can't do this anymore! Not for me, not for you!" He glowered at me, but I could see the pain in his green eyes. I stood as tall as I could in my heels and put my hands on my hips, wishing I'd not worn my plaid skirt and white blouse. I looked like the goody-goody I'd been before I'd met Edward. But then, it augmented the lie that broke both our hearts.

"So you're just going to end everything we've shared the past three months?" he asked softly. I nodded, jaw clenched, and he sighed. "If that's what you want, Isabella. Goodbye," he muttered, and jumped on his bike before tearing away. As soon as he was out of sight I let my façade crumble and sank to my knees, sobbing as I wrapped my arms around my chest and let my sorrow free.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I whispered brokenly. "I still love you."

* * *

Two days of misery later Jacob Black asked me out on a date, and I said yes when my parents glared at me from behind his back. I didn't want to go out with him – I was in love with Edward, for crying out loud! But I went on a date with him, and agreed to be his girlfriend. Jessica and Lauren were jealous of how gentlemanly Jacob was, but I didn't give a damn about how 'sweet' and 'gentlemanly' he was. I wanted Edward, and Edward only. I didn't want some goody-two-shoes boy my parents approved of.

I faked a smile whenever Jacob was around, and spent my spare time with Alice – Edward's sister – and her boyfriend Jasper, a friend of Edward's. They understood why I had to treat Edward the way I had, as did Emmett – his brother – and Emmett's Rosalie, Jasper's sister. They helped me be freer than I could be at home, and helped me to write a song expressing my feelings for Edward, planning on how to get me out of Forks and with Edward again.

* * *

I went out on a date once a week with Jacob, pretending to be happy as he talked to my father and complimented my mother. I was so sick of pretending, so sick of trying to be someone I wasn't. It was only Edward who had showed me what I was missing, that I wasn't really _living_. And then I'd gone and chased him away. I needed him back, and from what his brother and sister told me, he needed me too. Apparently he was in Alaska visiting his cousins and being miserable. All I could do was work on my song and pray he would forgive me.

* * *

It took us a month to write the song and record the parts we couldn't play live, and I managed to convince my parents that it was just one performance that wouldn't really make a difference to anything. I told them I'd promised Alice I'd help long before Edward and I were dating, and Renée said I should keep my promises. All we needed to do was get in contact with Edward – but I left that up to Emmett.

* * *

The date and venue were booked – Port Angeles boardwalk on the 12th of July – and all I had left to do was prepare my new look. Alice helped me on the day, knowing what would shock my parents and what would make Edward realise I was his and his only. I was to wear his black biking jacket, a red corset-style top and knee-high black stiletto boots with torn stockings and a short black-and-red skirt. Alice pierced my navel for me, and a red teardrop hung from the gold ring. My eye-shadow was dark, and the eyeliner was thick around my eyes. Alice winked at me when she was done and showed me my reflection.

"You're looking good, Bella! You're going to knock his socks off!" she grinned, and I smiled back slightly.

"Thanks Alice. I owe you and the others so much, especially after I hurt Edward that way…" she waved off my apologies, hugging me tightly.

"Don't stress, girl. Just get out there and sing," she ordered, and I smiled. "And don't forget, when you finish, run for it!" I laughed and nodded.

"You're sure he'll be here?" I asked anxiously.

"Positive! And if he tries to leave early, our mom will stop him." I smiled and hugged her again.

"Thanks Ali." She grinned and smacked my bum lightly.

"Get up on that stage, girl! Let's rock this place!" I laughed and obeyed, running up the stairs and onto the stage towards the microphone.

* * *

I smirked at the expression on my parents' faces, and Jacob's, when they saw what I was wearing, but I ignored them as Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Emmett started to play. There, right up the back leaning against his motorcycle like he used to outside my window, stood Edward. Esme and Carlisle, his parents, were right beside him, and I locked eyes with him as I sang, hoping he would stay long enough to hear the chorus at least.

"_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better__…"_

I saw Jacob's smug face as he realised I was talking about him, and I also saw Edward try to leave, but Esme stopped him with a shake of her head and glared at him, turning him back to me. I smiled as I continued, my eyes locked on his._  
_

"_He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says 'you look beautiful tonight'  
And I feel perfectly fine_

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a rollercoaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you…"_

I smiled as Edward's green eyes lit up in comprehension, and I saw my parents trying to see who I was looking at. My voice called their attention back to me, though, and I was relieved. Edward hadn't been seen by them yet. Jacob looked shocked and sad, then angry that I preferred chaos to a 'perfect' relationship.

"_He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable_

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a rollercoaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you…"_

I smiled bitterly as I sang the next lines. Edward knew me so well, so much better than Jacob did or ever would. Only Edward understood my emotions and my thoughts, and only he could decipher what was behind my façade.

"_He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now…"_

Edward got on his motorcycle with a smile, beckoning to me. I smiled and nodded slightly, begging him with my eyes to wait just a moment longer. Esme and Carlisle were smiling broadly as they moved to intercept Jacob, Renée and Charlie.

"_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a rollercoaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_

_And that's the way I loved you, oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you…"_

I jumped off the stage as the song finished, running through the crowd to Edward's motorcycle and jumping on the back to wind my arms around his waist and press my face into his shoulder. He revved the engine and tore out of the parking lot, leaving Jacob and my parents behind with Esme and Carlisle as we sped away. I laughed, exhilarated, and kissed his neck lightly

"And that's the way I love you," I whispered in his ear, making him laugh.

_And that's the way I love you…_

_

* * *

_

So what do you think?

_Like it, hate it?_

_Let me know!_

_Review!_

_~Ashuri_


End file.
